Sunday
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. It was on that day that he realised those words were true. SoraKairi


A/N: Hey ya'll! I know some of you are like she has fics to update so why is she posting a oneshot right? Well, I just want to inform my **A Curse or a Fate** and **Looking through your eyes** fans that the next chapters for both fics will be up _shortly_. I just need to fix the typos and all. So in the meantime, enjoy this _oneshot_ ok?

Also, this is for **Gray-Rain Skies** **_Kaiora challenge_**.

She's an amazing author, one of my favourites and she writes the most amazing Kaiora's in the world! You rock girl! This is dedicated to you and to all my fans as well, especially Jezie a.k.a KHKaiNamFan. Sorry haven't been keeping in touch with ya. Will soon!

Anyways, enough blabbering around. Enjoy and please review after your done! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

-----------------------------

♥ _KAI_**ORA** ♥

♥ **Sunday **♥

Inside a colourful room filled with laughter and paintings, two 5 year olds smile to each other as they drew pretty pictures on the pieces of paper handed to them by their kindergarten teacher. He grinned his cheesy grin. She grinned back and showed him her masterpiece. He nodded and told her she was so artistic and should be like Da Vinci (Though he pronounced it Dha Vimki) He then showed her his. She laughed at how his flower looked like a stick. He pouted and pretended to sulk. She couldn't stand seeing him mad at her no matter what. So, she took his hand and guided it to make his drawing more realistic. He smiled. She would always know how to make him happy once more. Together, they began filling the blank pieces of paper with colors and life. It didn't really matter to him. He was happy because she was by his side then.

It was on a Monday he realised he needed art lessons from her.

-----------------------------

On a sunny day, two nine year olds giggled and laughed at each other as they held the others hand tightly, rollerblading through the park. He kept on trying to maintain his balance while she had to sturggle to support his weight as well as hers. He frowned and mumbled words under his breath when he nearly toppled over but like all the other times, she was there to guide and keep him on his feet. He turned to her and smiled, showing his braces neatly on his teeth. She smiled back, her own metal silver braces gleamed under the hot sun. Due to the lack of concentration on the road in front of them, she tripped on a crack, causing her to release his hand and she fell. He managed to brake his blades and skate back to her. She was on the pavement, sobbing for a cut grazed her knee. He took out his handkercheif and tied it around the wound. She looked up and gasped softly when he hoisted her up and held her palms within his so he could help her skate propely. With a chuckle, both skated away, holding hands and neither planned to let the other go just yet.

It was on a Tuesday she realised she admired his rollerblading abilities.

-----------------------------

During a history class, two fourteen year olds pout to each other, both looking the opposite way. She frowned and held an angry look. She was hurt he had embarassed her in front of Riku. He had on a frustrated expression, arms folded over his chest. He was upset that she would dare to flirt with one of his best friends. They had fought before but those were little bickers. This was out of hand. He wanted to apologise but was too caught up with his huge ego to do so. She felt as though she hadn't done anything wrong so what is the reason for her to apologise? The end of school came fast on that gloomy day. She walked off, leaving him behind. Usually they would walk home together but today was an exception. He frowned, feeling bad for treating her that way. When he stepped out of the building, rain immediately began to pour. He cursed mentally and used his bagpack as shelter, running to his destination. The weird thing was, his house was the other way. Gasping for breath when he finally reached the doorstep of his heart's desire, he lifted a hand to knock but before he could do so, she opened the door, smiling. He awkwardly apologised, she pulled him into a bear hug, wet and all. He told her the truth, he was jealous when she talked to Riku or any other guy. She giggled and said it was silly for him to think so. He thought about it and wondered just why was he envious of his best friend talking to other boys?

It was on a Wednesday he reliased he wanted her by his side **only**.

-----------------------------

At a lonesome park, a sixteen year old girl sat sobbing on a park bench, her pink prom dress soaked and became dirty from the grass she had stepped on when she ran out of the auditorium of her school. How embarassing it was of her to be deserted on the day of her prom. She was hurt that Riku would dump her on that day, some boyfriend. Now, alone in the night's sky, she cried her heart out. Not because she was left on the most important day of a teen's life but because she went with the wrong person. She remembered how he looked in his black tuxedo. Absolutely charming and handsome. She regreted rejecting his invitation to go with him. How stupid of her to think it would ruin their friendship. She continued wetting her face with salty tears but suddenly, a touch of warm skin caressed her cheek, wiping them away. She lifted her head and saw his deep blue eyes. He gave her his trademark grin before pulling her into a tight embrace. She broke down on his shoulder, telling him how sorry she was. He whispered comforting words, telling her it was alright. A few minutes wasted of them clinging to each other until he broke it and stared deeply into her eyes. With his hormones going out of control, he placed his lips to her shivering ones and to his surprise, she kissed him back. Both under the moonlight, they proved what they had held secret in their hearts for too long.

It was on a Thursday she realised he was the one for her all along.

-----------------------------

The final day of high school came. After the graduation party at Riku's, he drove her home. She for some reason was silent and moody on that day. He got concerned. Asking her if something was wrong, she told him the truth. She was worried that they wouldn't get into the same college and they would have to break up. He scoffed and asked if that was it. She got upset that he would take their relationship crisis so lightly. He held her hand and told her that wouldn't happen and if it did, he would go to her college and beg the administrations there to accept him, even if he had to do it in front of everyone. She smiled, feeling relieved and gave him a peck on the lips. He stopped by an icecream parlor, she always said icecream made her feel better. They got out of his SUV and entered. He bought her favourite flavour, strawberry and chocolate for himself. They sat down, eating while staring into the other's eyes. She asked if she could bite his cone, he shook his head. She got slightly angry and tried to bite it anyway. Both laughed as they tried to eat the other's treats until she accidently kicked him in the groin, causing him to wince in pain. She was shocked and began to apologise repeatedly. He suffered the pain and told her he was alright, lying of course. She helped him into the car and drove to her house first. Bidding goodbye to her boyfriend, she watched as he tried his best to endure the sting and drive back to his house.

It was on a Friday he realised she had a strong knee.

-----------------------------

Stars shone brightly on the blank canvas that night, a silver moon to match. He used his feet to rock the swing back and forth as he stroked his girlfriends auburn hair, looking upon her peaceful face. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his soft heartbeat ring through her ears. The wind howled silently that night, fireflies surronded them as they sat alone on the swings of the garden of their college. He was actually nervous, no, VERY nervous. He used his free hand to play with the box that contained a diamond engagement ring inside. He battled against his inner mind that told him to just get it over with. But its not as easy as it sounds. Sighing, he placed the box back inside his pocket. He'd just have to wait for another right time to ask her. Realising that it was getting dark, he calmly told her that they should head back to campus and hit the hay. She nodded and watched as he stood up. Accidently, she saw something pop out from his pocket. Curiosity got the better of her as she picked up the item, asking him what it was. He panicked, realising that the ring had escaped his jeans. He tried to convince her it was nothing but too late. She opened it and gasped with surprise when the jewellry reflected on her eyes. He noticed that there was no backing down now. Getting on his knee and holding her hand, he asked the question every man was afraid to ask. He closed his eyes, ready for the answer but instead, he received a nod and a kiss from her. He jumped with happiness right there and then, knowing he had made the right choice. She merely laughed seeing her boyfriend or now fiance, dance from joy.

It was on a Saturday she realised that he could dance quite well.

-----------------------------

Bells rang and danced around on that bright summer day. The sun shining brightly with a hint of sparkling clouds high above. She walked down the luscious red carpet to the altar, seeing her husband to be, grinning. She turned to her father who smiled and handed her over to him. He gracefully took her hand, she giggled when he couldn't stop looking to her. She was extremely beautiful that day. Her hair tied up into a bun while her wedding gown flowed with her petite body. They stepped in front of the priest who began to say his speech. They found it impossible to concentrate to what the old man was saying. He would steal little glances to her and to his shock, she was doing it too. Talk about dejavu. Both blushed and tried to focus. After all was done, he slid the ring to her finger and vice versa. They sealed their marriage with a kiss and cheers and claps roared around them. The day passed by quickly. Later that night, at the after party, Riku was talking with him, both discussing many stuff. Riku eyed him with jealousy burning in his aquamarine eyes. He saw this. Asking him what was the matter, Riku sighed and patted him on the back.

"You're one lucky dude Sora,"

He arched an eyebow as a sign that he was oblivious to the silver haired's words. Riku laughed and pointed to her. He turned to his wife, who was busy chatting with her friends. Grinning, he knew exactly what his best friend meant.

It was on a Sunday that he realised those words were true.

He was the luckiest guy on earth after all.

-----------------------------

Okay, there you go. This was a simple oneshot but nonetheless, a KairixSora. Hope you liked it Gray-Rain Skies. I also hope I followed the rules and this is good enough for your contest. So, whaddya think? Reviews make me smile so press the purple button below and review, review, REVIEW!


End file.
